


Entice, Immerse

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Solar's 007 Fest 2020 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Implied Character Death, M/M, Pirate!Bond, Siren!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: The man is seated neatly at the bar, no false sensuality, but alluring all the same. His eyes are sharp and clear, the color of a restless sea, and he is watching Bond.He tilts his head invitingly, and Bond is drawn in.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Solar's 007 Fest 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Entice, Immerse

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely written to fill some of the prompt tables for 007 Fest, but I honestly do not remember which ones at this point. Siren for the Angst Table, I think? And there may have been something about a pirate AU...
> 
> Character death is not explicitly stated or shown, so if you want to pretend something else happens, that's totally cool

The boy is unlike any other Bond has seen working the seaside ports frequented by sailors and scoundrels alike – and in his time sailing, Bond’s seen many. Many dressed to lure as well as they can, bodies angled to hide how lean they are, faces angled to hide the desperate look in their eyes, lips titled into smirks of true or false confidence.

This boy is different.

He’s not even a boy, not really, Bond realizes as he looks. There’s something to him, something knowing, something that does not belong to youth.

The man is seated neatly at the bar, no false sensuality, but alluring all the same. His eyes are sharp and clear, the color of a restless sea, and he is watching Bond.

He tilts his head invitingly, and Bond is drawn in.

It doesn’t even cross his mind to wonder if the man is looking for pleasure or payment. It doesn’t cross his mind to keep an eye on his unruly crew, to make sure they don’t get run out of the port – or worse. Nothing at all crosses his mind as he crosses the room.

He approaches the man, and barely moves at all as the man leans in to murmur in his ear, “ _come with me_.”

His _voice_.

Even over the low din of the pub, his voice is silk and warmth. It’s soft sand on a friendly beach, smooth coins in your palm, the bite of breeze in an oncoming storm. It’s unlike anything Bond has ever heard, and all he wants is to hear more.

He doesn’t even consider denying the man. He nods and lets the man take his hand and lead him from the pub.

“What’s your name?” the man asks when they have exited into the relative quiet of the open night; his voice is still soft, his lips brushing Bond’s ear as he speaks.

“Bond.”

A lovely laugh comes from the man, and Bond knows immediately that he will do anything to hear it again. “Just Bond?”

“Captain James Bond.”

“A captain,” the man purrs. “That is very impressive.”

Bond is being teased, he knows, and can’t help but smile at the man.

“Your ship is of the greatest integrity, I’m sure,” the man continues, amusement still in his voice.

“The most honorable,” Bond agrees, though he knows that if the man only asked, Bond would tell him every illegal act he and the crew of the _Skyfall_ had ever committed.

There is a twinge of alarm in the back of Bond’s mind, but it is smothered almost instantly by another ringing peal of laughter.

“You certainly look very honorable,” the man agrees lightly. “And very handsome.”

Bond feels like he should return the compliment—the man is beautiful, truly—but it’s becoming more and more difficult to find his words.

“I’d like to take you home, Captain James Bond, and eat you up,” the man says, nipping Bond’s earlobe in punctuation. “Does that sound good to you?”

Through the thickening haze of his mind, Bond nods. He will do anything this man asks him to, he knows, grows more certain with every word the man speaks, and barely notices how they’ve left the trodden paths of the port town behind.

“Where is home?” he wonders aloud, wonders where a beautiful creature like this man rests his head.

They’re on the beach now, the sand sifting beneath their feet.

“It’s no far,” the man assures him, and there is something very sharp about his smile in the moonlight.

The sight of it startles Bond, clears the fog a little, makes him jerk in the man’s grasp, makes him think – but then the man begins to hum.

It’s like coming home.

Bond has never heard a more beautiful sound and is quite certain he never will again. He never _wants_ to hear anything else again. He follows the man as he walks and will follow him anywhere so long as he can hear the man sing.

“This is much less messy than dashing an entire ship on the rocks,” the man says conversationally at some point, the humming coming to an abrupt end.

“What?” Bond murmurs, realizes that he can feel seawater soaking him to his waist.

“Less wasteful, too. After all, how many sailors do I really need to satisfy me?” The man turns and winks at Bond, grinning, and his eyes are colder than the sea, and his mouth is full of knives, but his voice–

As the water rushes up around Bond’s ears, that voice is all he can hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/624367271224197120/entice-immerse-james-bond-00q-meant-to-post)


End file.
